Some television programming may be available to viewers at multiple times during a day or week. For example, an episode of a series, a sporting event, a movie, or another type of program may be available to viewers multiple times during a week. A media recorder may be used to schedule recording of media content at a time when the media content is available. At an initial recording setup, a user of the media recorder may select particular media content to be recorded and the media recorder will schedule recording of the media content. For media content that is an episode of a series, the user may elect to record new episodes of the series. When a new episode becomes available, the media recorder may automatically schedule recording of the new episode.